


Isaac's Emotional Bitchy Princess

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac liked his emotional bitchy princess and he wouldn't have her any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac's Emotional Bitchy Princess

Lydia wasn’t scared of dreams. Lydia was scared of dreams that were real. The monsters in her dreams that were real.

When she reached the Hale house at three in the morning, clad in nothing but loose sweat pants, tennis shoes, a t-shirt and a much to large sweater, she sat in her car and stared at the house. She felt like a fool. That didn’t stop her from exiting the car though. The cool night air forced her to run up the stairs, and as she prepared to knock the door opened to reveal Derek.

“The point of a house in the woods is so people leave you alone,” he said with a frown and stepped back.

Lydia should have told him thank you, but the grumpy alpha wolf made it impossible to be grateful, and she didn’t really care anyway, so she just walked past him and took the familiar path. When she opened the bedroom door Isaac was sprawled on his stomach. He startled easily, werewolf senses becoming aware. It wasn’t a surprise to see yellow eyes snap open and stare up at her. He blinked once and they were normal again.

“Lydia,” Isaac said in recognition, his voice laced with sleep. Glancing at his clock he turned to her. “What is it?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she explained, because that should have been enough. It was, because he moved over in the bed to make room for her. Lydia dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes.

“Your mom?” He asked and threw back the covers, to tired to form more then a couple of words.

“Didn’t come home from her date with her boyfriend.” He frowned in response, but said nothing further. Lydia knew he didn’t like her being alone all the time, but there wasn’t much to be done for it. The Hale house was cool and she shivered slightly as she neared the bed. Werewolves didn’t have to worry about keeping warm. That was okay though, because as soon as she settled against him he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer and dropped a quick kiss to her lips. Lydia sighed into his chest, grateful for the warmth of his body. He didn’t even complain when she slid her cold hand up his shirt to steal his heat.

"What are you going to tell her when she comes home?" He asked finally, becoming more aware, especially after the shock of her hands.

"I don’t care," she said, suddenly angry. He picked up on that, she knew he did, because his hand slid under her shirt and caressed her back. Lydia thought about pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, but sex in the middle of the night was impossible with a house full of werewolves. She should have called him to her house. Lydia had needed to leave though, get away from her own empty house. At least with him, in a house full of werewolves, she felt safe. It was frustrating though. She was tired of being scared, of being alone in her house.

She had people that cared though. She had Isaac, who always had cared just a bit to much. Lydia never could shake Stiles’ words to her when he found out about them. They were slightly bitter, which had hurt, but it was what he said that troubled her. ‘Isaac?’ Stiles had asked then laughed. ‘He’ll get attached, and then you’ll break his heart.’ Lydia hadn’t understood at the time, but as the weeks went by she did. Isaac was by no means a weak puppy. He had a temper, which made him unpredictable. He really had no objection to fighting. At the same time he was a faithful friend and invested in her entirely. Perhaps Jackson had loved her, but it was hard for him to show it. For Isaac though, every emotion was at the surface, whether good or bad. Isaac wasn’t able to keep his emotions in check, hide them from others, not like she could. He hadn’t held back when it came to her. It showed in every touch, look, word and gesture. It scared her to know how much he cared, to see it so plainly. Isaac wore his heart on her sleeve. That’s what Stiles had meant. She was crying now. Waking up in the middle of the night made her a blubbering mess. She’d blame it on an impending menstrual cycle.

"Lydia?"

She shook her head into his chest refusing to let him see her face, but he pulled back and looked down at her. “Don’t look at me."

Isaac chuckled and looked down at her with a pitying look. “Lydia, what’s wrong?"

"I’m a crazy person who dated a lizard boy who killed people. And for some reason you like me and are nice to me even though I’m a bitchy princess."

"That bitchy princess part was a joke," Isaac interrupted referring to his joking words the previous day.

Lydia knew it had been, and at the time she had thought it funny. Now she was just a mess. “But you thought it at some point, because I am. And you wanted to kill me."

Isaac almost flinched at her words and drew his hands back, because it was something he hated to be reminded of. She continued on though, tears in her eyes, ignorant of his own reaction to her words.

"And I’m scared I am that person. Stiles said I was going to break your heart and I don’t want to. I-."

"What?" He asked, fully awake now, and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her.

"I’m not a nice person," she sobbed, hating herself as she said for the falling apart. “And people don’t like me. And I’m crazy." Lydia hiccuped and reached for his shirt, balling her hands in it. “And you like me and I’m not nice and I’m going to hurt you one day, I know it."

"Are you planning on it?" He asked, his heart pounding slightly, wondering if there really was something else behind all her rambling that she needed to tell him. She shook her head though. “You haven’t done anything to hurt me Lydia."

"I know, but-."

"And why are you listening to Stiles? I know he’s a good guy and means well, but he’s had feelings for you for who knows how long. Which by the way I don’t like it either. And how ago did he say that?" She swallowed, quiet for a moment and blinked, silent tears now falling down her temples. Isaac raised an eyebrow and waited.

"When we first started dating," she said and noted his annoyed frown. “Don’t say anything to him."

Isaac didn’t say anything, because he couldn’t promise not to. At the moment he probably wouldn’t, but if Stiles ever pissed him off one day he might. With a sigh he brushed red hair from her face. “You aren’t crazy and I’m not worried about you hurting me. Maybe in the beginning I was, but not now. And maybe you are bitchy princess, but I like you that way."

"You like an emotional bitchy princess."

"Yea. You’re my emotional bitchy princess and I’d like to keep you that way." With that he smiled down at her, taking a bit of pleasure in her small pout.

"I’m not sure if that’s a compliment," she said slightly put out, but the tears had stopped and she wiped the remaining ones from her face.

He leaned foreword and kissed her forehead then pressed his on against hers. “I’m glad you care enough to cry for me."

Lydia frowned, because really didn’t think crying should be an expression of how much someone cares. It was messy. “Why don’t you cry for me then? Don’t you care?"

Isaac chuckled. “There she is." Lydia pushed at his stomach, but it was a weak attempt. Isaac rolled onto his back and wrapped his arm around her waist. When she settled her head on his chest he slid his hand under the back of her shirt and brushed his fingers over the bare skin. “Don’t worry about anything okay? I promise it’ll be fine." She only nodded. “Go to sleep."

Lydia inhaled and released a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. Still her eyes teared up, just slightly. It was stupid. She wasn’t some innocent girl, she shouldn’t have been tearing up by sweet gestures and comforting words.


End file.
